


What About The Vodka? (Kyungsoo Drabble)

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: This is not part of the drabble game I recently ended. This was requested and written for Kyungsoo's birthday. I'm only able to post it now here in AO3, sorry.





	What About The Vodka? (Kyungsoo Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not part of the drabble game I recently ended. This was requested and written for Kyungsoo's birthday. I'm only able to post it now here in AO3, sorry.  

“Tonight…”

In a drunken stupor, you suddenly burst out. Causing a few patrons to look your way. But they immediately remove their attention from you because you’re just one of the many drunks in this pub.

You were seated by the bar, a shot glass and a bottle of strong alcohol in front of you. Your phone is clutched tightly on your left ear with Kyungsoo on the other end of the line.

“Tonight is about letting go, Kyungsoo. Do you hear me?”

You let out a loud laugh. A very pompous laugh at that because your relationship with your boyfriend is falling apart yet again.

This time, you know it’s the end.

You know it’s going to end because he never ignores you when you start going off about how he never has time for you. About how he’s more focused on his job than your achievements in your profession.

He chose to ignore you this time. Just walking out of the apartment instead of arguing back with you, just like how you’re used to.

You know he still cares when he bickers.

“Where is Minseok Hyung?”

Kyungsoo asks with a sigh of slight discontent.

“I don’t know. He walked out on me.”

You giggle, your mind incoherent as your tears keeps falling down.

“Where are you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Wait, no. Stay there. I already know where you are.”

You heard shifting movements on the other side and the line cuts abruptly.

“Rude.”

You furrowed your eyes, vision hazy from the alcohol as you stare at your phone’s screen. As if it will bring Kyungsoo back on the line.

You don’t know how long it was after the phone call, but you felt a strong arm draped around your waist suddenly.

You look right behind you and Kyungsoo’s serious, borderline mad, face staring at your state. You instantly beam at him and grab your shot glass full to the brim of the vodka you’re drinking and push it up his pillowy lips.

Kyungsoo didn’t complain and just took the shot of alcohol from you. Downing the liquor like it’s nothing to him.

“Let’s go.”

Kyungsoo stated in your ear, his voice smooth. But the way he said those words were firm and domineering.

“B—But what about the vodka…”

You slur as you let him pull you down from the bar stool.

Kyungsoo fishes out his leather wallet from the back pocket of his pants. He pulls out one of his credit cards and throws it for the bartender to catch.

“Don’t forget to bring that back home to me.”

The bartender, Chanyeol, who conveniently is his roommate nod his head once and stuffs Kyungsoo’s credit card in his shirt pocket.

The cool night air finally hits your face when Kyungsoo pushes the exit door of the stuffy pub. Inhaling the fresh air, you let your emotions fill up your tear ducts again.

The both of you stopped right in front of Kyungsoo’s car on the deserted parking lot beside the bar. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and taps a few key before bringing the device to his ear.

“Hyung… I’m not going to save your relationship this time.”

He drops the call even before Minseok can respond. You jaw fell once you realize what he said.

“I can’t let him treat you like this again. You deserve better.”

Kyungsoo cups your face with both hands, his eyes giving off a pained expression that you haven’t seen before.

“Kyungsoo,”

You slowly close your eyes when you see Kyungsoo gently dipping his head down to your level.

Your tipsy heart is becoming more sober with every movement of his soft lips on yours.

You can feel and taste the love that he has been hiding for a long time. And your mind is slowly filling up with thoughts of him, replacing the bitterness that is Minseok.

Only you, Kyungsoo and his plump lips. And nothing hurts.


End file.
